Power distribution systems are commonly used in vehicles such as coaches or buses to route and control the power throughout the vehicle. These systems include multiple fuses and connectors for distributing power to and protecting various components of the vehicle. Multiple distribution circuits may be used to accommodate the vehicle's power demands. Consequently, there may exist a need for a system or circuit configured to fit in a limited physical space and capable of receiving multiple input voltages, handling multiple current levels at different voltage levels.